El Silencio de la bestia
by Nina D'e Mellark
Summary: "Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia". One Shot. Katniss necesita callar a la bestia que tiene dentro para poder entregarse completamente a Peeta. El problema es que deberá enfrentarse un viejo enemigo...Gale. ¿Podrá Katniss encontrar la redención? ¿O su tonto orgullo hará que perdierda el amor de Peeta?


**Disclaimer:_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Enero "En la Pradera" del Foro La Cornucopia" Los personajes le pertecen a Collins._**

* * *

El sobre quema en mis manos y temo abrirlo y encontrar esas palabras que tantas veces imaginé de su boca, esas palabras que en mis pesadillas más mordidas y putrefactas resonaban como un eco estrepitoso y eterno. Y a pesar de haber recorrido miles de kilómetros de distancia, puedo sentir su perfume impreso en el papel grueso y manoseado de la carta. Los dedos bailotean nerviosos sobre la solapa, dudando colarse y liberar el mensaje que contiene en su interior. Me muermo el labio, vacilando y tratando de tomar una decisión, pero las ráfagas de vientos que azotan la pradera me distraen y la fragancia de las lavandas me vuelve a transportar a sitios olvidados, grises y dorados; como su cabello al darle el sol de lleno. Esos espacios de mi memoria que estaban cubiertos de cenizas y telarañas. Aquellos recuerdos que me provocaban pálidas alegrías y candente rabia. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo, en todos estos años las sensaciones habían menguado pero no desaparecido del todo. Quizás nunca pueda sobreponerme al dolor que me causaba estar en el prado, pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a abandonar este lugar, este lugar que es mío, de ella.

Y sé que pasan muchas horas, horas infinitas y dolorosas, repletas de detalles y remembranzas que nunca van a abandonarme y nunca voy dejar ir por más senil que me encuentre. La calidez del sol del mediodía fue remplazado por la fría luna y los gélidos vientos que surcaban la noche como espectros macabros en busca de vulnerabilidad para alimentarse. Y no podía dejar de aceptar que durante todos estos años su principal fuente de vitalidad era yo misma. Porque todos parecían haber dejado atrás la guerra y las muertes, los ataques, el humo negro, toxico y denso del fuego devorando cosas y personas. Pero yo no podía dejar esos recuerdos atrás, no podía y no quería. Olvidar significaba olvidarla. Y esa es la forma más definitiva de perderla para siempre y dejarla ir a descansar tranquila, pero era egoísta y no iba a hacerlo, la necesitaba como lo necesitaba a él.

Doblo el sobre y lo escondo en mi bolsillo, rogando que desaparezca y que todo esto haya sido una estúpida alucinación. Me levanto del colchón verde que la hierba a hecho para mí y recorro la totalidad de la pradera en una mirada. Viendo como los pastos más largos se enredaban entre si abrazándose y cubriéndose de la brisa fresca que los golpea con violencia y sin disimulo; las flores mayores se desarman en el aire y vuelan indicándome la dirección de los fantasmas eólicos para que no caiga en sus garras y me hunda más y más en mis agusanadas memorias.

Recorro el Distrito con sigilo; esa interiorizada costumbre que tengo desde los 11 años; entre la oscuridad de las sombras y las tenues luces del interior de las casas. Pero en pocos minutos ese paisaje queda atrás y mi camino solo es iluminado por mi instinto y mi costumbre de vivir allí hace 4 años. Una vez que logro subir el empinado camino, que me lleva a La Aldea De Los Vencedores, volteo el rostro y vuelvo a contemplar esa sabana verde y viva que se ha convertido en mi cárcel personal. Mis labios secos y resquebrajados por el frío forman una frase que salé sin pensar.

–Hasta mañana Prim– Y el sonido de mi propia voz me despierta de mi letargo y me obligo a seguir caminando aunque tenga ganas de romper en llanto al solo pronunciar su nombre.

Las casas vacías me conmemoran que nunca tendrán ocupantes, que nunca más habrá vencedores ni vencidos, no más Juegos, no más hambre. La casa de Haymitch está oscura y tétrica, incluso más que las casas vacías que se encuentran a mi espalda, oigo los gansos graznar del susto; saben de mi presencia; y eso me tranquiliza un poco…por lo menos ellos lo cuidan. Pero toda la oscuridad es absorbida y asesinada a manos del calor y la luminosidad que la casa de Peeta regala desinteresadamente.

Y siento que cada milímetro que estoy más cerca de él va dispersando y exorcizando las ánimas que me acechan diariamente. Me paro en la puerta principal y dudo un momento en entrar o no. Podría correr y desaparecer para siempre, dejándolo en paz, dejando que viva su vida sin estar pendiente de una desequilibrada mental como yo, dejando que lo amen como se merece y no a regañadientes como yo. Pero soy muy egoísta y no puedo, no puedo dejarlo ir por que más que quererlo y elegirlo, lo necesito. Así que no dudo más y tomo el picaporte, adentrándome en mi casa.

El hogar, como todas las noches de otoño, está encendido, las luces de la sala están apagadas dejando que el color del fuego se expanda por la totalidad del salón, el único indicio del luz viene de la cocina. Ese espacio que sea convertido en su universo personal, ese al cual pocas veces me acerco, a no ser que él me invite. Los olores a comida casera galopean hasta entrar sin permiso en mis narinas, dejándome extasiada y expectante por los manjares que saldrán de allí.

Me acerco lento y me asomo tímidamente por el umbral y detengo mis palabras antes de que salgan. Porque verlo en silencio, acosándolo discretamente y grabando sus gestos, esas muecas que ni él conocía de si mismo, es una de las cosas que hace latir mi corazón y me recuerdan que estoy viva. Tenía los cabellos desordenados y alborotados, como siempre que cocinaba, ya que a cada rato se secaba el sudor de la frente con las mangas de su camisa. A pesar de los días, de los meses, de los años Peeta se ha mantenido fuerte, fiel y leal a mí. No me dejó a mi suerte cuando podía haberlo hecho; y con justa razón. En algunos días lo odiaba por que alguna vez él me dejó, me abandonó y temí perderlo para siempre; pero nuestra desesperación y miedo por la soledad fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa y pudimos seguir a delante. Su mirada siempre me recordaba por que estábamos juntos, a pesar de todo, y sus brazos se transformaron en el ataúd más confortable donde moría cada noche. Y aunque yo sabía que cada segundo a mi lado era una tortura para él no podía alejarme; por que lo necesitaba más que la misma fuerza de gravedad; para caminar en esta tierra. Esta tierra que alguna vez careció de sentido para mí. Sin embargo la pérdida y el dolor, lejos de separarnos más, nos han unido. Soy una persona tan egoísta. Alguna vez escuche por ahí que yo elegiría a quien necesite para sobre vivir, y aunque en ese momento me molesté y no creí que fuese cierto, hoy después de 3 años descubro que es la verdad más cruda y verdadera, la afirmación mas certera de lo que soy.

Pero Peeta me conocía tanto que sabía que estaba allí inmiscuyéndome en sus cosas, así que ni tuvo que girar para hablar, solo siguió con lo suyo.

–Volviste…creí que…– Me dice con pesadez. Y sé cual es su miedo. Aquella cosa que lo despedazaría, según sus palabras, pero que para mí sería la mejor solución de todas; alejarme de él.

–Creíste mal, si voy a irme por lo menos te dejaría una carta, Peeta– ¡¿Carta?! Instantáneamente me llevo la mano a mi bolsillo, me había olvidado de su presencia. Espero que Peeta no lo vea porque me obligará a leerla.

–…Supongo…– Se rasca la cabeza un poco avergonzado lo cual me hace gracia y no puedo evitar sonreír.

La cena no tarda en estar lista y como siempre es un deleite lo que reposa en las bandejas que decoran la mesa. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre y comemos en silencio. Peeta sabe donde estuve, sabe por que y sabe el motivo por el que llego siempre tarde. No hace falta aclarar nada con respecto a eso, él respeta mi dolor por que sabe que a pesar de todo estoy mejor cada día. Pero me conoce mucho y sabe que hoy, particularmente, hay algo malo conmigo.

–Cuéntamelo– Me lanza de repente y sin anestesia. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mis vellos se erizan, aprieto los dientes más fuertes y comienzo a revolver la comida en mi plato, nerviosa y dubitativa. No voy a contarle acerca de la carta, no puedo…no quiero. Debía inventar algo.

–Nada…no hay nada que contar

–…Katniss…– Sabe que miento. Así que me tomo unos segundos más para pensar en algo rápido y casi como por arte de magia algo llega sin pensar a mi mente.

–…Solo…que…el cumpleaños de Haymitch…es un unos días y estaba pensando en que podríamos visitarlo y eso…no se…es una tontería– Miro la cara de Peeta, esperando que muerda el anzuelo. Se le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa amable tan característica de él. Su gentiliza y amabilidad son algo que ni el veneno del Capitolio pudo contaminar. Le brillan los ojos, por que cree que ganó, que le he contado la verdad; y aunque realmente sea el cumpleaños de Haymitch no era la verdadera razón de mi actitud apática y de mis pensamientos vagos. Peeta habla y habla del pastel que podíamos obsequiarle, como lo decoraríamos, que le pondríamos dentro, todo en plural…como si yo realmente ayudara con esas cosas. Y a pesar del entusiasmo de Peeta yo seguía igual de distante y pensativa, tratando de parecer interesada en algo que sinceramente me daba igual.

Porque todo me daba igual, a no ser que se tratase de Peeta o de mí. No, me corrijo, a no ser que se tratase de mí y luego de Peeta. Me doy asco, soy tan narcisista y egocéntrica. Pero quiero poder resolver este asunto sola, ser fuerte por mí y por él. No puedo consumir más y más su alma con mis pesares y mis demonios. Debo hacerlo por los dos, por él y por mí, por todos, por Prim.

* * *

Busco en mi pantalón la correspondencia que hace unos días atrás me llegó, pero no encuentro ni siquiera mi atuendo. Busca con arrebato en los cajones que tan ordenadamente ha organizado Peeta, pero nada. Entonces bajo las escaleras rápido y desesperadamente y me dirijo hacía el patio trasero. Allí en la soga ante los rayos del sol veo mi pantalón reluciente de limpieza. Busco en el bolsillo con la esperanza de que Peeta no haya descubierto la carta mientras me insulto severamente por la falta tan grave y torpe que he cometido. Pero mientras mis dedos se escurren en el bolsillo lo que descubro me deja el alma por el piso. La postal esta hecha añicos.

Tomo entre mis manos la papilla en la que sea convertido el papel y trato de encontrar alguna palabra, algo que me indique el contenido pero nada es legible, la tinta esta corrida y lavada por el jabón y el agua. El papel deshecho y cuajado solo me deja leer un fragmento de su nombre "Gale Hawt…" Solo puedo suspirar y, en parte, agradecer que Peeta no haya descubierto la carta.

Así que me resigno velozmente, no tenía interés en leer lo que él podría decirme. Sus palabras son mentiras que solo vienen a lastimarme y desordenar mi vida. No lo necesito, no necesito su fuego y su odio, no necesito al nuevo Gale…extraño y añoro al viejo. Al Gale que yo conocí en el bosque, al Gale que me enseñó y me ayudó, el Gale que quería como parte de mi familia, el Gale que alguna vez vi como mi compañero eterno, el Gale que alguna vez; sin anhelarlo; se transformaría en mi marido. Pero ese Gale había muerto desde hacía muchos años atrás, incluso antes de la revolución, desde los Juegos que Gale no era Gale. Y pensar en él me transporta instantáneamente al fuego, al humo, a los gritos, a la bomba, a los escombros, a Prim y a las cenizas.

Mis piernas me llevan nuevamente a mi cárcel, ya no sentía merecer la protección del bosque, solo me torturaba en la Pradera, porque merecía un castigo, un castigo eterno por no cuidar de ella. Así que como casi todos los días estaba allí recordando como era tenerla en mi vida, como era su sonrisa, su cara de frustración, su cara de miedo, su cara de hambre, su cara de madurez, como era ella. Pero no solo este prado me recuerda a Prim. Este lugar era el confesionario que tenía con Gale. Y me dolía recordar como confiaba en él, como me presionaba para hacerle frente a una revolución, que nada tenía que ver conmigo, solo para saciar su sed de venganza y tratar de equilibrar el mundo. Pero el precio que pagamos fue muy alto.

Entre recuerdo y recuerdo caí rendida por el cansancio y las lágrimas, lágrimas que más costaban en salir. Pero extrañamente me siento incomoda y alguna rara presencia me despierta. Es como si un sexto sentido me advirtiera que él esta aquí, junto a mí, después de 3 años él está sentado como si nada a mi lado. Me paró de golpe y sumida en una corriente adrenalínica que me recorre entera. El desprecio y el abrumador odio no tardan nada en llegar. Sus ojos grises me miran sin sorpresa, calculo que habría imaginado mi reacción. Siento las mejillas rojas, los dientes están tan presionados que temo por un momento que se partan, la respiración sube su ritmo y los ojos se me inyectan de sangre. Pero Gale solo me mira, y no se como interpretar su mirada, lo cual me da más cólera.

–Te dije que vendría– Su voz es mucho más grave y gruesa en comparación con la última vez que nos vimos. También sus rasgos son mucho más maduros y masculinos. A pesar de llevar el pelo corto puedo darme cuenta como los años han oscurecido sus cabellos. Su piel parece incluso más tostada, como si pasara largos ratos al rayo del sol. Parece cansado, o tan solo son los rasgos que la guerra va dejando en cada uno, abatido, taciturno. Pero las nubes grises que lleva por ojos aun guardan algo, algún residuo de lo que alguna vez fue, ese brillo, ese fuego; aunque más que una llama parece solo una microscópica chispa.

Mantengo mi distancia, desconfiada, para mí él es el enemigo. El veneno corrosivo y cadavérico regurgita desde mis entrañas y se abre paso con ansias hasta mi garganta; quiero vomitarle todo, todo eso que desde la muerte de Prim nunca puede decirle.

– ¡No puedo creer que tengas la cara dures de venir!– Y Gale no se inmuta ante mi declaración– ¡Maldito asesino hijo de puta! ¡Basura de mierda! ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¡ASESINO!

Y para cuando recobro un poco el sentido, me encuentro con la voz quebrada por el llanto desbocado e incontrolado, mientras golpeo su pecho con furia y vehemencia. Los músculos me duelen por los impactos de mis manos en su pecho acorazado y turgente. Pero lejos de defenderse, él deja que lo golpee hasta el asco y la obscenidad. Mientras yo dejo salir los insultos más impuros y bastos que me cruzaban la mente.

Dejé mi rabia, mi ira, mi bronca, mi violencia en cada golpe. El odio que me provocaba Gale era un ácido tóxico e infecto que pregonaba por salir y escurrirse en su cara. Me quemaba por dentro el rencor y la abominación, sentía la garganta seca, también tenía sed de venganza pero él no tenía nada que yo podría querer. Dejé mi rabia en cada golpe, escupí mi veneno y me sentí más ligera. Estoy exhausta, cansada de tanto grito y golpe, cansada de tanta mierda. Así que me desplomo sobre la hierba. Me siento desfallecer, todo me da vueltas, me falta el aire y puedo comprobar los espasmos que mi cuerpo tiene. Siento los pesados pasos de Gale aplastando las flores de la pradera, alejándose de mí. Y eso lejos de serenarme solo me molesta más, solo vino a joderme la vida con su presencia nuevamente como si fuese un espíritu del pasado que venía a absorber la poca vida que había tardado en conseguir.

Abro los ojos con parsimonia y suavidad, y encuentro su cuerpo otra vez sentado cerca de mí, muy cerca. No se si es efecto del ataque de histeria que estoy teniendo y mi mente no procesa muy bien la información, pero ya no siento tanto rechazo al tenerlo junto a mí. Me obligo a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos opacos y nublados, sin brillo, sin vida. Me familiarizo nuevamente con su aroma, ese olor fresco a pinos, ese perfume a madera húmeda, ese olor a lluvia, aspiro y la fiera dentro de mí va bajando su guardia. Acerca sus dedos a mi boca, me pongo un tanto tensa y no puedo apartar la mirada de sus pupilas penetrantes.

–Come, el dulce te dará un poco más de energía– Me dice mientras vuelve a acerca la palma de su manos poblada de arándanos. Y simplemente no puedo resistirme a su oferta. Esas vallas eran las delicias máximas que podíamos permitirnos. El ácido y el azúcar se mezclan y bailan en mi boca, regando sus jugos por todos los rincones de mi cavidad, regándome de benevolencia. El sabor familiar y dulce afloja mi cuerpo y duerme al demonio dentro de mí, aquel que se alimenta de los peores sentimientos que tengo.

Abro los ojos como si una brasa hirviendo tocara mi piel cuando siento el índice de Gale acariciar mi labio inferior– Tenías…algo…restos de arándano…– Dice nervioso pero yo no puedo responder, no me sale aún hablar con él, solo me limito a estudiarlo con la vista–Katniss…–Sigo sin decir nada– Katniss– Vuelve a decir crispado, casi como un lamento, como si él tampoco pudiera hablar– Katniss…–Suspira apesumbrado– Katniss…lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Siento lo que le hice a Prim.

Pero no puedo decir nada, no me sale una respuesta. Tardo en asimilar sus palabras, en creer lo que me dice. Sus ojos se han vuelto más oscuros, más lúgubres, cristalizados y nublados por las lágrimas que trata de no derramar. Y sinceramente me conmueve, me causa más tranquilidad saber que lo siente, saberse el culpable, saber que no solo mató a Prim con esa bomba, también me asesinó a mí. Gale había robado dos vidas ese día.

–…No… puedo. No puedo perdonarte Gale. Tú la mataste, tú me la quitaste, tú me la robaste. No puedo…no puedo dejarlo pasar

–No busco mi redención en tus palabras Katniss. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento; que lo siento mucho y que sé que fue toda mi culpa. Pero nunca quise…–Se le hace un nudo en la garganta que trata de controlar para no romper a llorar. Mientras yo me he rendido al llanto, al llanto que te quita la respiración y quiebra cada hueso del pecho al salir.

–…También quiero entregarte algo– Y saca del bolsillo una pequeñísima caja de color negra plástica, similar a donde suelen venir las joyas. La abre y me estremezco al ver el contenido– Era de Prim…

Mis manos tiritan de asombro, lo tomo entre mis dedos cuidando que no se me caiga, se me encoge el corazón al verlo– ¿Cómo…sabes…– No puedo terminar, la sorpresa me golpea muy duramente en la cara y Gale lo entiende.

–Estaba entre los…escombros y las cenizas. Sé que es de ella por que ella era la que más creía en ti

Sé que es de ella, puede verla colocárselo en la solapa de su ropa y salir a enfrentar la crudeza de la guerra con su frágil cuerpo y su titánica alma. Porque siempre fue, y siempre será, la más fuerte de las tres. Y ahora puedo tener algo de ella, algo más que mis recuerdos y mis pesadillas, puedo tener un pedazo de ella en mis manos. Y Aunque el dorado este carcomido por el fuego, el hollín haya contaminado cada hendidura del prendedor, el sinsajo sigue volando y reluciente como el primer día que se lo entregué.

–Ella…no se merecía morir…yo merecía perder la vida

–No Katniss– Levanto la mirada y veo sus ojos colorados y las huellas blancas que las lágrimas han dejado en él. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos grandes y callosas, calientes como magma– Si alguien debía morir ese día era yo

Me quedo en silencio digiriendo cada letra, cada sonido, cada imagen que se estaba sucediendo. Y allí estaba. El Gale que alguna vez fue mi otra mitad, ese en el cual confiaba, ese que caminaba a mi lado, ese que era idéntico a mí, ese al cual yo alguna vez quise. Pero no podía, aceptaba su lamento pero no podía regalarle mi perdón.

–Gracias Gale…y deberás perdonarme a mí esta vez, pero no puedo olvidar lo que le hiciste a Prim

–Solo quería que lo supieras Katniss

–Me deja más tranquila saberlo Gale

–También a mí que lo sepas Katniss. Debo irme

–Gale– Digo apurada antes de que se levante del suelo– ¿Que decía la carta?

Él me sonríe casi con vergüenza, muy tímidamente, como cayendo en la cuenta que nunca abrí el sobre que hace días me había llegado.

–Decía que vendría, que necesitaba hablarte y darte algo. Te pedía que me esperaras en la pradera. ¿De verdad no la leíste?

–No, de verdad no puede

Nos miramos extrañados, quizás sea obra de la casualidad que me haya encontrado aquí, o quizás algo quiso que nos encontráramos después de tanto. Y lo agradezco porque siento que la bestia que se alimenta de mis males al fin morirá por inanición.

Gale me ofrece su mano para levantarme de la tierra blanda que reina bajo de mí, quedamos frente a frente, muy cerca, muy próximos. Siento sus brazos envolver mi cuerpo, uniéndolo más a él, su respiración entrecortarse, su pulso acelerarse, su aroma en más nítido y su calor magnético y acogedor. Mientras la brisa suave de la tarde se escurre y juguetea a nuestro alrededor, inundándonos con las fragancias dulces de las últimas flores que sobreviven al otoño, unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno y lento. Un beso que sabe a recuerdos, a viejos asuntos, a rabia, a resignación, a olvido, a paz, a calma, a despedida.

–Te amo y siempre lo haré. Suerte… Adiós

Las ultimas palabras de Gale rebotan en mis oídos mientras veo el sol del atardecer caer sobre la pradera que ya no tiene ese gusto a soledad y muerte, si no más bien a perdón y esperanza.

Subo las escaleras peldaño a peldaño y me escabullo al interior de la habitación. Allí sobre la quietud del corazón de nuestra casa reposa el hombre que me ha devuelto la vida, aquel para el cual ya estaba lista, aquel que deseaba y elegía. Ya no era una necesidad tenerlo era una elección. Y gracias a lo ocurrido hoy puedo darme cuenta que tengo un gran razón porque vivir.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho. Su aroma a pan es lo que deseo cada día de mi vida hasta que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo. Y ahora que he podido callar a la bestia puedo entregarme completamente a Peeta. Sus manos acarician mi piel y mis dedos se enredan en su camisa, su voz suena y me zarandea de pronto.

–Me amas ¿real o no real?

Su voz suena algo tensa, quizás no espere una buena respuesta de mí.

–Real

Y nos fundimos en el beso más maravilloso y cariñoso que alguna vez nos dimos, sellando para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos nuestro amor.


End file.
